


Just Hold Me For A Moment

by Kaalia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cats, Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: What seems like an almost normal day in Boralus brings suprises Flynn would have never expected.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Just Hold Me For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> "Ten Lashes" by the amazing Sed has left me in need of some major fluff so I decided to write some myself. Enjoy.

The cawing of seagulls pulled Flynn to consciousness. Eyes burning behind closed lids, he felt the sun pouring through the window and onto his face.

Making a rather unattractive sound as he pushed himself to his elbows Flynn blinked groggily and ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth trying to get rid of that sticky morning breath feeling.

It did not work and Flynn let himself fall back into his bed, he nestled into his soft covers, savouring every bit of warm he could get.

Laying on his right side, facing away from the uncovered window Flynn threw his left arm out to the other side of the bed, expecting to meet with the warm, hard muscled back of Mathias, instead he landed on cold and tousled sheets.

Opening his eyes again Flynn was met with the sight of an empty bed. Mathias must have left early in the morning, as usual, in order to do all his _super secret spy stuff_.

That was probably why the curtains had been thrown open.

If Flynn was being honest with himself, the thing that irked him most about his swift departure was that Mathias didn't make his half of the bed before he left.

Flynn just hoped to the light that the man had the decency to give him a smooch on the forehead before he left.

There was a scratching sound on Flynn's bedroom door, followed by the sound of the door opening and the _tippy taps_ of paws on the floor.

Suddenly, the crushing weight of Bastard landed on top of Flynn bladder. He groaned loudly in pain and discomfort as he opened his eyes to glare at the fat ginger tabby cat.

Bastard, true to his name, just began to purr loudly as he stared at Flynn expectantly.

Sighing in defeat Flynn removed his arm from the safe haven of his blankets and gently stroked Bastard under the chin.

The cat purred even louder, nuzzling his face into Flynn's had and dug his claws through the sheets and into his bare skin.

"Alright get off me you fat gremlin," Flynn huffed and gently pushed the cat off his body. The fat tabby rolled off him and onto Mathias unoccupied side of the bed.

Flynn himself rolled out of bed, pulling the covers with him and wrapping them around himself.

As he began to walk to the kitchen, Bastard decided to join him and the cat wove in between Flynn's feet with each step he took.

Flynn managed to make it safely to the kitchen without tripping or falling over and silently celebrated his victory when a knock came on the door.

Stopping his little wriggle of victory, Flynn looked at the door as if it had committed the most heinous crime before he slowly opened the door.

"Oh Tae! Good to see you!" Flynn smiled widely at his friend and opened the door fully to invite her in.

"Flynn! Good to see you're still alive-" Taelia stopped speaking and looked Flynn up and down. " _what _are you wearing?" She asked.__

__"It's a blanket," Flynn shrugged. Or, tried to shrug._ _

__"Why aren't you wearing clothes?"_ _

__"I'm cold,"_ _

__Taelia sighed in defeat. "Whatever, Spymaster Shaw was looking for you, said he needs to see you on the Winds Redemption ASAP,"_ _

__"I'm just gonna get changed-"_ _

__"I think you should,"_ _

__\---_ _

__Flynn later found himself on the deck of the Winds Redemption, now fully clothed and Bastard fully fed, he waited for Mathias to tell Flynn what he needed._ _

__The Spymaster himself came out from below deck and looked over the crowd of people in deck._ _

__When Mathias spotted Flynn he smiled _ever so slightly _and Flynn was almost sure he imagined it. "Fairwind! With me," the Spymaster announced loudly. Some of the champions loitering around the deck looked at him with sympathy.___ _

____Flynn walked up to Mathias and followed him below deck. The Spymaster walked silently through the small halls of the Winds Redemption, the journey not taking long but Mathias' silence unnerved Flynn to no end._ _ _ _

____"I didn't do anything wrong, right Shaw? I'm pretty sure I didn't," Flynn asked Mathias as he closed the door to his study behind them._ _ _ _

____"No Flynn, you're not in trouble. Its-" Mathias hesitated._ _ _ _

____That worried Flynn even more._ _ _ _

____"What is it?" Flynn asked as he gently rested one hand on Mathias' shoulder._ _ _ _

____Remembering that sometimes Shaw was very adverse to touch Flynn was ready to pull his hand away at any moment._ _ _ _

____It came as a massive shock to Flynn when instead of pulling away, Mathias wrapped his arms tightly around his waist._ _ _ _

____"Wow, hey, Matty. You ok?" Flynn asked, still not sure if he should wrap his arms around Mathias in turn, even though he desperately wished to._ _ _ _

____"I just," Mathias started. "I just would like to hold you for a moment, if that's ok,"_ _ _ _

____"Of course," Flynn reassured. "Can I hold you back?"_ _ _ _

____"Please," Mathias said the word like a plea, his voice breaking as he did._ _ _ _

____Flynn heart broke and he tightly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. The height difference between them making it much easier for Flynn to comfort Mathias._ _ _ _

____The two stayed like that for awhile. The Spymaster almost brought to tears with just the feeling of Flynn's arms wrapped tightly around him._ _ _ _


End file.
